$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-1} & {0} \\ {1} & {0} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-1} & {4} \\ {1} & {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{0} & {-1}-{-1} & {0}-{4} \\ {1}-{1} & {0}-{-2} & {1}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {-4} \\ {0} & {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$